I'll Follow You Into The Dark
by hybridwolf10
Summary: What Happens after the season final. What happens to Nathan after he had plunged into the water and how does Haley handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters in it.**

Haley had never been more afraid in her whole entire life. She saw here bracelet, which she had only five minutes ago put onto Nathan's wrist, emerge at the top of the water. She couldn't lose him, not again, not after all they had been through in the past 2 years, not with the huge space in her heart meant only for him. She began to yell frantically.

"Nathan! Cooper! Nathan!1"

Her heart began beating a million miles a minute as she hurried back into the car to search for her phone.

"Shit" Haley cursed under her breath. She had taken the wrong bag from the wedding and it looked like she had taken Brooke's instead. Quickly she emptied the contents of Brooke's bag and looked through it. Her heart skipped a beat when she found Brooke's small silver phone. Quickly she flipped it open and dialed 911. A man's voice answered on the other end.

"911 emergency number. Ted speaking. What's the emergency."

"Quick, there's been a car accident and a car feel into the tree hill river at the bridge. There are two people in the car and my husband jumped in after them!" Haley's voice was quick and urgent.

"Ok miss, stay where you are an ambulance is on their way. Just **stay put**"

Haley hung up the phone and looked down into the water. Nathan's head still had not emerged from below the water. 'Just stay put'. How could she just stay put with her husband under the water, possibly unconscious? She had to do something. Just as she was about to take off her dress and jump in a car appeared. Dan stepped out of the car. He saw his daughter in law looking more distress then he was and spoke to her.

"Haley what's going on? Where's Nathan? Aren't you supposed to be heading to your honeymoon?"

Tears streamed down her face as she looked over at Dan. This man was her only hope. The man who she had so much hated not more then a few weeks ago. The man who had tried to destroy the relationship between her and Nathan. But if Haley knew one thing she did know that deep down inside Dan really cared for Nathan.

"Mr. Scott, Cooper and Rachel's car went into the water and, and , and...(sob) Nathan jumped in after them."

Dan looked as though he may have a heart attack for the second time in his life. He spoke so worriedly that it even shocked Haley.

"Nathan's down there!"

Haley swallowed back her tears and nodded slowly, unable to muster enough strength to reply words.

Seeing Haley's reply, without even thinking Dan threw off his jacket and ripped off his shirt. Then he went to the edge of the bridge and jumped in. Haley watched as Dan disappeared under the water, much in the same way Nathan had. Haley didn't know what to do now, all she could really do was wait for the ambulance to come or for someone to emerge from the water. Suddenly someone did emerge from the water. Cooper's head stuck out and he was dragging Rachel's unconscious body with him. Cooper came out of the water and climbed over to where Haley was, laying Rachel's unconscious body on the ground beside Haley. Cooper then turned Haley and spoke.

"Where's Nathan? We need to call an ambulance quick or Rachel will die!"

"C-c-cooper, Nathan went in after you guys. He's still down there!"

Cooper began to prepare himself to jump back in when Haley stopped him.

"Wait, Dan already went in after him."

"Dan?"

"Mhmm (Haley's voice trembled even as she uttered this)"

"So is an ambulance on the way?"

"Ye..yeah."

"Well, I guess all we can do is wait. I hope they come soon, especially with Rachel in the condition she's in."

But Haley wasn't listening to Cooper. She was staring at the crackerjack bracelet which was still floating on the surface of the water, down stream and away. That bracelet was a symbol of Nathan's love for Haley, yet there it was, floating away from her...


	2. Chapter 2

**The One Tree Hill Quotes are credited to One Tree Hill writers, not me. Enjoy the update :)**

Dan had come up from the water dragging a unconscious Nathan to land just minutes before the ambulance arrived. The ambulance loaded them all into the truck, putting Rachel and Nathan on stretchers, and drove them to the hospital. All Haley wanted in the truck was those deep blue eyes staring back at her, but when she looked at him she was just met with the fleshy color of his eye lids. Soon they arrived at the hospital and all Dan, Cooper and Haley could do was wait in the waiting room.

Haley felt all the memories of the past two years with Nathan flood into her.

_"Don't say I never gave you anything"_

_"Now, there's nothing you can say or do that's gonna surprise me...except that."_

_"Sometimes I can't help it. Just like I can't help the fact that I fell in love with you. I love you Haley."_

_"You're my family now, the one sure thing I've got...Marry me?"_

_"Someday this beach might wash away, the oceans may dry, the sun could dim, but on that day I'll still be loving you, I promise you Haley. Always and forever."_

_"Just laying here, watching you sleep, thinking, lets always be like this."_

_"Did you kiss him?"_

_"If you want to go, go, but if you do, we're done."_

_"I wanted to see you, I need to see you."_

_"I'm going to high flyers and unlike you, I'm taking my heart with me."_

_"Always and Forever right? That's the problem Haley, I still do love you, I always will, I just can't trust you."_

_"The roots are still there Haley. It just takes time. Don't say I never gave you anything."_

_"Marry me again?"_

_"Why don't we wait to have sex until after we're married again?"_

Haley was shaken from her thoughts by a nurse walking over them and talking.

"Nathan had just woken up and you guys are free to visit him now."

Cooper began to get up when suddenly Dan spoke.

"Why don't we let Haley see him alone first. I'm sure he'd rather see her then either of us."

Haley looked puzzled at Dan. What had gotten into him lately? He was being so, so, nice...

"Um, thanks Mr. Scott."

Then the nurse led Haley into Nathan's room. Nathan was laying in his bed, a bit pale, but smiled wide as ever at the sight of Haley. Haley rushed over to his side as the nurse left, shutting the door behind her. She began kissing his face and hugging him tightly. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Nathan, I was so afraid of losing you again. I saw the bracelet floating away and.. I was just so scared."

Nathan lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Haley's hair.

"It's ok Hales, I'm fine now."

Right after saying this Nathan began coughing. Haley looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, the doctor said I just inhaled to much water and it will take a little while for my lungs to get completely better."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Haley."

Haley stretched out on Nathan, laying across him, near his crotch. Suddenly she sat up quickly.

"NAthan!"

Nathan was laughing.

"What Hales, just because I'm weak right now doesn't mean I don't have any 'feelings', besides you wanted to wait until after we got married again to have sex and now look at us."

"Well maybe it serves you right for jumping in that water and scaring me half to death."

Haley stuck her tongue out at Nathan. He took that opportunity to pull Haley over to his face and kiss lightly on the lips. As Haley pulled away she spoke to him softly, smiling in a devilish, almost Brooke like sort of way.

"Mmm.. Maybe you should take a cold shower Nate."

"Haha, I don't believe they'd let me take one here."

"Oh well, just your luck I guess."

"Uh-huh. Come here."

Nathan pulled Haley in again and met her lips with a more passionate kiss then the first, but soon he had to pull away because his lungs were telling him they needed air. He tried his best to keep from coughing so to not worry Haley. A couple seconds later Dan walked in. Nathan spoke to him coldly.

"Dan, what are you doing here?"

"Nathan! He's the one who save your life!"

Nathan looked confused at Haley when she exclaimed this and then looked at Dan. He was smiling weakly, but he actually also looked weak himself. He looked as though he hadn't slept in a week. Also he looked as though Nathan's near death had frightened him almost as much as Haley. What was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews. Please continue to R&R._**

_"Surprised?"_

_"You, you saved me?"_

_"Well, you are my son, aren't you, I couldn't just let you drown."_

Two days later Nathan still couldn't wrap his head around that fact that it had been Dan who had saved his life. He had just been released from the hospital and hadn't seen Dan since that day.

Haley was driving him to the apartment. Haley was glancing at him worriedly every five seconds and then turning her head back in the direction of the road when he turned his head to see her staring.

"Haley, I know I'm super hot and you love me, but why are you staring at me every five seconds?"

"Nathan are you sure you feel ok."

"Haley, the doctor said I may be short of breath for the next few days and shouldn't do anything too physical. Hales, I'm not dying."

"Well nothing too physical, that means no basketball and no sex."

"HALEY!"

"What, Nathan I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to risk losing you."

"Haley, you make it sound like some sort of bad comedy show. I mean, someone dying while having sex. Hales, I'm fine. Don't worry, I won't die on you."

Haley gave Nathan a look and then pulled into the driveway of their apartment building. Haley got out of the car and headed over to open Nathan's door for him, but he opened it and got out before she could. Then he blocked her from passing him to go up to the apartment. He placed his body right up against her and looked down into her big brown eyes.

"Hales, really, I'm fine"

"Yeah, but..."

Nathan cut Haley off and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You worry to much, I'm not going anywhere."

Haley sighed and pushed her way past Nathan grabbing his hand and pulling him gently after her. They walked up to the apartment and Haley unlocks the door allowing Nathan to walk in before her. Nathan went in and plopped down onto their couch. Haley shut the door, walked over to the couch and then stood there in front of Nathan, still sort of examining him. Nathan just grinned at her and spoke.

"Would you like to examine under my shirt too doctor, because I can take it off for you."

Haley raised an eyebrow at Nathan, but still didn't say anything. He looked really attractive just sitting there with that semi goofy but still seductive grin on his face. She was really tempted to stick her hands under the fabric of his shirt and lift it up and feel his muscles underneath. Nathan didn't wait for her to actually react to what he said, he just went ahead and lifted his shirt off himself.

"It's just a little hot in here Haley, I need to take my shirt off the cool down."

"Oh really?"

Haley grinned at Nathan slyly and he slowly reached out towards her to pull her in, thinking he had won, but then Haley walked away from him slowly towards the kitchen. Nathan just sat there looking puzzled. A couple minutes later Haley came back over and had something clenched in her fist. Nathan grinned again.

"What's that in your hand Hales. A condom perhaps?"

"(laughs lightly) No, see you said you were hot, so I got an idea."

The next thing Nathan knew Haley had dropped some ice cubes onto his chest. He nearly jump with shock. Haley began to laugh at his expression.

"I thought you might want to put some ice on it."

"Haha, very funny Hales. I'm going to get for that."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

Nathan pulled Haley onto his now wet and somewhat icy chest, holding her tightly too him.

"Ah, Nathan you're getting me all wet."

"Told you I'd get you back."

This was too much for Haley. Her face brushed against his bare chest and she felt her whole body tingle with excitement. Haley pressed her lips against Nathan's passionately. It soon turned into a heated make out session, though Nathan had to stop and catch his breath every one and a while. They didn't actually stop completely until they heard a knock at the door and could see Brooke's face peering into the window. Haley quickly got up off Nathan and ran over to the door. She opened it to Lucas's face, looking at her in a horrified way. Brooke stepped inside.

"Don't mind Lucas, he was just a little shocked by what he saw through the window. By the way, isn't Nathan supposed to be resting? Oh don't worry, when Lucas was injured, I wanted to give him sponge baths, so what you two were doing was nothing. What you might have done if we hadn't knocked on the door however, well that's something."

Brooke winked at Haley and Nathan, while they both blushed vigorously.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Guys, Thanks for all the reviews :) This chapters a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
_

Lucas, Brooke, Haley and Nathan were all sitting around in the living room. Haley and Nathan were close together on one end of the couch, Brooke was sitting in a chair, and Lucas was on the other side of the couch. Lucas turned himself towards Nathan and Haley to talk to them.

"Sorry we didn't come to the hospital to visit you Nathan, I was kind of busy with some stuff with my mom and Brooke was well... Brooke, why have you been in such a odd, lets not come out of my room mood?"

"I have not been acting odd Lucas!"

"Um...sure you haven't. Anyway, how are you feeling Nathan."

"A lot better, especially since I've gotten out of that hospital, I mean we should get a Scott family discount with the amount of time we spend in that hospital. My only complaint here at home is that Haley has been looking at me worriedly every five seconds, like I'm gonna die or something."

"Oh haha Nathan, just because I'm worried about you doesn't mean you need to make fun of me."

Haley sticks out her tounge at Nathan and he smirks back at her. Haley then smiles and give Nathan a sweet little kiss. It's not like she could actually get mad at such a lovable face. After this sweet little kiss Haley directs her attention to Brooke and Lucas.

"Hey guys, I haven't heard from or seen Peyton, surely she'd want to make sure Nathan is alright, wouldn't she? You guys did tell her Nathan was in the hospital, right?."

Lucas turned to Brooke and looked at her questioningly.

"I left that up to Brooke. Brooke have you seen Peyton in the past couple days? You did tell her, right?"

"No Lucas, actually I haven't talked to Peyton lately, she to busy, off being a selfish little bitch I suppose."

"What? Brooke, what's going on?"

"Nothing Luke."

"Ok, well I'm going to go talk to Peyton."

"No, don't!"

"She's my friend, I can go talk to her if I want."

"Lucas please don't."

Lucas is about open his mouth to speak again when Haley cuts him off. She doesn't want them to get in a huge fight now, not with everything else that's going on in everyone's lives.

"Guys, I'll call Peyton. Why don't you just go home now and enjoy some alone time together?"

"Yeah, come on Brooke, lets go."

"Bye Nathan, glad you're feeling better."

Brooke and Lucas exit the apartment softly. Nathan turns and looks at Haley in a confused manner.

"Any idea what that was about Haley?"

"Yeah actually, but if I'm right then Lucas is going to have to make some big decisions. I think I'm going to go to Peyton's house."

"I'll come with you."

"Nath..."

"Haley I'm fine, it's ok for me to go out places with you, it's not like I'm sky diving or anything."

"Sigh Fine, lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys, Thanks for all the reviews :) Please enjoy. Also I would like to know who here is a Leyton shipper and whose a Brucas one, so please let me know which couple you prefer in your review. Thanks :D R&R_

Peyton lifted her head when she heard a knock at her door. For a split second she got excited, thinking it was Brooke who came to see her. Peyton had spent the past few days in her room, brooding, drawing and and remembering everything about her and Brooke friendship, the good memories and the bad.

When Peyton saw Haley she smiled faintly, but Haley could tell she wasn't really in a happy mood. Peyton spoke softly in a slightly hoarse voice.

"Hey"

"Hey. Nathan's her too. He's in the living room, talking about boats or something like that with your dad. (Pause) So, where have you been hiding out the past few days."

"I've just been around. Hey, aren't you supposed to be in London, on your honeymoon?"

"Well, that kind of didn't happen since Nathan decided to jump off bridge into freezing cold water and land himself in the hospital for a couple days."

Peyton look shocked and stood up from her bed almost immediately, as she did this she dropped a piece of paper on the floor and it landed near Haley's feet.

"Oh my god! Haley I'm so sorry! Is he ok? I'm so sorry I didn't come to the hospital!..."

"It's ok Peyton. Nathan's fine and I know nobody wound up telling you he was in the hospital. I expected Brooke to, but I guess she didn't."

Haley leaned over and picked up the piece of paper Peyton had dropped on the floor. It had a drawing on it. It showed a picture of Peyton and Brooke with Lucas between them and a jagged line all the way through the paper right down the middle, only not visible where Lucas's figure was. At the bottom of the drawing it said 'Through two dead moms and three absent parents and it can't even survive one guy.'

Haley held the paper up to Peyton looking a bit sad.

"So, is this your latest art."

"Yeah, you know me... I express what I'm feeling."

"(Draws back her breath) Peyton what happened?"

"Boys, boys happened Haley. Look at my closet doors if you need proof."

Haley looked over at the doors. Every single name had been crossed out on the door except for one. On the right door Lucas's name was written in black. Haley examined the crossed of names, which were still visible under the lines that crossed them out. She stopped at Nathan's name. There was a big white star next to it.

"Did Brooke label these doors?"

"Yep."

"Why's there a star next to Nathan's name?"

"Cause he's yours."

Haley smiles when she says this. Then she walks a bit closer to Peyton.

"You're a good friend Peyton Sawyer."

"Brooke doesn't seem to think so."

"You chose your friendship over Lucas a long time ago. Brooke knows that. She's just insecure."

"Well if she knows I won't make a move on him while they're together then why is she so insecure."

"Because she's afraid of how Lucas feels."

"Well the only person who know better then Brooke how Lucas feels is you. I mean, you're his best friend."

"And your hers."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"She's need you Peyton. Fight for her. There's no reason either of you should have to chose Lucas or each other. Brooke may think that, but it's not true. Besides, I know Lucas wouldn't want to be the cause of you two not friends anymore. Again that is."

Peyton looked at Haley for a long time. A tear went down Peyton's cheek and she spoke to Haley almost in a whisper now.

"I still love him Haley."

"I figured that much and I'm sure he still loves you too, but there's a fine line between loving and being in love."

"Yeah well, to be in love it has to go both ways."

"Do you think you're in love Peyton?"

"I don't know...maybe, but it doesn't matter, Brooke..."

"Look I love Brooke and I know she loves Lucas and he loves her, but I don't think Brooke ever let herself go far enough to be in love with Lucas, at least not since last year.

Get Brooke's forgiveness first. Make sure your friendships secure, I know it means more to you then anything else. After that, see how Brooke really feels. Let her know you'll back her up no matter what and never betray her, but also make sure she is conscious of your feelings for Lucas. (haley then smiles) Remember, Hoes over Bros and Buds over Studs"

"(Peyton smiles back) Hoes over Bros."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys. Sorry for the wait on the update. I started writing it last week and had planned to put it up then, but I went on a trip for a few days and wound up not finishing it till now. _

_So this chapters more about Brooke and Peyton then Nathan and Haley, but since this is primarily a Naley fic I promise I will get back to writing Naley stuff very soon. _

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, even though it isn't Naley._

_Please read and review :)_

_Mariah_

_  
_After Haley and Peyton had talked for about an hour and Nathan had had some coffee with Peyton's dad the three of them headed over to Lucas's house, knowing Brooke would probably be there. When they got there Haley knocked on Lucas's door. Brooke opened the door. When she saw Peyton she immediately tried to close it in their faces, but Nathan held it open. Lucas came up from behind Brooke. He looked around with a skeptical look.

"Hey guys, what's up."

"Peyton just needs to talk to Brooke for a little while. Hey Nate why don't you and Lucas go play basket at the Rivercourt, while me, Brooke and Peyton have a chat?"

"Ok Hales. Come on Lucas."

Lucas still looked skeptical, but slowly followed Nathan away from the house. After the guys left Brooke erupted.

"Leave me alone you back stabbing bitch! And Haley, I thought you were my friend, but no, I guess you just a back stabbing bitch too!"

"Woah Brooke, calm down. If you want to call me a bitch fine, but Haley's just trying to help."

"Well maybe you don't deserve Haley's help, you lying, two faced, back stabbing, boyfriend stealing bitch!"

"No Brooke, she does deserve my help. Both of you do. That's what friends are for, to help. Now why don't you at least listen to Peyton?"

"Fine."

Brooke rolled her eyes and Peyton opened her mouth to speak. Peyton ignored the eye rolling and began to talk.

"Look Brooke I'm sorry I still have feelings for Lucas, but I felt that you deserved the truth..."

"If you wanted to tell me the truth you would've told me what happened that weekend with Jake, because that is what made you realize you still have feeling for Lucas, isn't it?"

Brooke had the look of anger and determination combined, Haley was sort of just standing in the corner with a worried sort of look on her face, and Peyton looked a bit stressed to say the least. Peyton sighs heavily.

"Ok Brooke I'll tell you what happened. I proposed to Jake."

Haley and Brooke both spoke in unison now.

"What?"

"I proposed to Jake and he was hesitant, but eventually he said yes."

The pain was visible on Peyton's face. Haley and Brooke both didn't understand, if Jake said yes wouldn't she be happy, and why would she suddenly like Lucas again? Brooke no longer looked at Peyton with anger, but instead with curiosity. She let the words tumble out of her mouth, even though they were painful.

"So why aren't you marrying Jake and wh...why do you suddenly stil..still have fee..(Brooke swallowed painfully) feelings for Lucas?"

"Well apparently I talk in my sleep."

"So?"

"While sleeping I said I love you... Lucas. As you can imagine Jake didn't take this well. He basically told me to go back to Tree Hill and sort it out. Now I realize that it's a good thing he sent me back."

Anger now returned to Brooke's face.

"why, so you could come back and steal Lucas from me?"

"No Brooke. You see how this is killing me? Us being separated, not talking, not hanging out, not **being best friends**! If I had stayed with Jake in Savannah I would've been separated from you. Don't you get it Brooke, I need you. You're my best friend and one of the main reason I want to stay in Tree Hill. I'd rather live a life without Lucas existing then not have you as my friend."

Brooke stood there, stunned by Peyton's speech. Her brain and heart were both racing a mile a minute. Peyton was her best friend. They had been tight since elementary school. She couldn't let a guy ruin their friendship, could she?

Haley smiled after Peyton had talked. She knew how much Brooke and Peyton needed each other. It was just like how much she need Lucas in her life. Nathan may be her husband and her one and only true love, but that doesn't mean she doesn't need her best friend Lucas around too.

Peyton was looking anxiously at Brooke. She didn't know what she'd do if Brooke decided still that she wasn't going to be friends with her anymore. Peyton spoke cautiously to Brooke.

"So what do you say Brooke?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys. So just like I promised there is some good Naley stuff in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews. Please read and review this chapter. :)  
Mariah_

1 Week in the future from the last chapter

One week had gone by pretty fast and Nathan was beginning to feel as good as new again. Since the week had been spring break nobody had to go to school for that week. Nathan and Haley had been visited a lot by Dan and Deb, but they came separately, never together. Dan once brought Karen with him which puzzled Haley and Nathan both a bit, but neither of them said anything. Karen was looking a bit plumper then usual and Haley couldn't help noticing. The next time Lucas came to visit Haley asked him if Karen was pregnant and he confirmed her suspicions. When Haley asked who the father was Lucas said, Keith, who else would it be. Haley wasn't so sure Lucas was correct, but she didn't say anything, she'd wait until she got to talk to Karen alone.

Brooke and Peyton weren't back to being best friends, or even much of friends for that matter, but they were talking to each other and Brooke had decided she'd give Peyton a second chance, she was just taking thing slowly. Peyton was just happy to be able to talk to Brooke again without her brushing her off. The two of them had even gone to visit Rachel in the hospital together. Rachel was still in a coma. Cooper was in the hospital when they visited and he said he was afraid she'd lose the baby if she didn't wake up soon. You can imagine how shocked Brooke and Peyton were to hear she was pregnant. They told Cooper they hoped her and the baby would be ok and left quickly so to not show him all of their shock.

--------------------------

Haley was in the tutoring center tutoring a guy named Ted. Nathan was sitting near them, not really doing any work, but just watching Haley and Ted. He was making Ted nervous. Ted was a softmore and a lot smaller then Nathan is.

"Um Haley, why is that guy staring at us?"

Haley turned around to look at Nathan. He smiled at her. His blue eyes cut into her like ice. She smiled back. It was cute how he just sat there and looked at her.

"Who Nathan?"

"Yeah, that guy behind us. He's kind of creeping me out."

Haley just laughed a little, but when she saw Ted still looked nervous she stopped laughing and explained.

"Nathan's my husband. He's just waiting for me. (Gazes back at Nathan.) Or something like that."

"Oh. (Ted still looked scared of Nathan) Well, I'm going to head home. Can you tutor me the same time next week?"

"Yeah, sure Ted. Bye."

Ted gathered his Books up into his backpack, glanced back at Nathan one last time and hurried out the door. Once Ted was out of the room Nathan walked over to Haley and put his arms around her. She looked up at him trying to hide her smile.

"You know, you can't keep scaring away the people I'm tutoring. Pretty soon I won't have anyone left to tutor."

Nathan gave the famous Scott smirk.

"No, you'll still have me to tutor."

"Oh really? Who said I wanted to tutor you again? Last time I was your tutor I got into a lot of trouble with my best friend."

Haley poked Nathan playfully after saying this.

"Well, I'm sure there are a few things you'd love to teach me."

Nathan winked at Haley. Then he started to trail little kisses down her neck. Haley gasped and moved away from Nathan a little.

"Nathan, we're in the tutoring center!"

Nathan moved close to Haley and put his arms around her again.

"So what, it's 5pm, nobody's going to come into the tutoring center now."

"You never know. Plus are you sure your ready, I mean are your lungs feeling completely better?"

"Haley I'm fine. With waited long enough. Now come her."

Nathan said this as he inched his face closer to Haley's, then the heard the door opening. Haley quickly moved away from Nathan and straightened her hair a little. Ted came back into the tutoring center. He gave Haley and Nathan an odd look and then headed over to the table where him and Haley had been working.

"I forgot my notebook."

"Oh, ok Ted."

Ted grabbed his notebook and headed out of the tutoring center once again. Haley's face was pink with embarrassment and Nathan was laughing.

"Nathan! It's not funny! Did you see the look he gave us? I have to tutor him. Nathan stop laughing!"

Nathan didn't stop laughing so Haley walked, looked at him defiantly and covered his mouth with her hands. Nathan licked her hand and Haley quickly removed her hand from his mouth, wiping it on her jeans. Nathan grinned.

"Ew Nathan."

"What can I say, I'm hungry for you. Now where were we?"

"No Nathan, what if someone else.."

"No one else is going to come into the tutoring center."

Nathan put is hands on Haley's hips and leaned down to kiss her. It become passionate very fast. While still kissing Haley back up towards one of the tables and Nathan sat her down on it. Then they stopped kissing for a moment and Nathan removed his shirt showing his broad muscular chest. Haley began to trace her fingers on his chest. Nathan leaned down over Haley and the table and began kissing her again. He was about to lift of Haley's shirt when they heard the jingle of keys and someone about to open the door. Nathan quickly got of Haley. Haley pushed him into the supply closet and shut the door. The door to the tutoring center opened and the janitor walked in. Haley quickly pulled a book out of her bag and pretended to be studying.

"Hello young lady. Studying late are we?"

"Um, yeah. You know just studying some history."

The janitor looked at her book. 'shit' Haley thought. The book she had out was a math book. The janitor sort of gave her a skeptical look.

"Ok then. Well I was just coming in here to get a mop so..."

He started heading towards the door of the supply closet, then Haley cut him off. She spoke so fast it was startling the janitor a bit.

"No! I mean, I'm closer, I'll get it for you."

"Ok."

Haley walks over to the closet and sticks her head in. Nathan looks at her. He's cramped in with all the cleaning supplies.

"Now where would I find a 'mop' ?"

Haley says it clearly so Nathan knows what to give her. Nathan hands her a mop from behind him.

"Thank you."

The janitor gave Haley a very strange look.

"Did you just thank the closet?"

"Oh, um sorry, I'm just a little out of it and tired from studying. Here's your mop."

"Thanks."

"Heh. No problem."

"You should go home and get some rest."

"Yeah I'll do that."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The janitor left the room and Nathan walked out of the closet. He gave Haley a peck on the lips.

"Your welcome."

Haley just gave him a look.

"What you said thank you. (He laughed)"

"Nathan, you said no one else would come into the tutoring center."

Haley crossed her arms. She couldn't stay mad though, he looked really hot standing there, still without a shirt on.

"Sorry."

"(sigh) It's ok. Let's just go home though. Just in case anyone else wants to come into the tutoring center."

"But Hales..."

"Nathan you can wait the five minutes it takes us to drive home, can't you?"

"No, your just so hot, I can't wait."

Nathan moved close to Haley one again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. Then she pulled away from him, just grabbing his hand to lead him out.

"Come on Nathan. We'll be better off at home. Also, as we leave we have to be careful not to run into the janitor. Ok?"

"Yeah ok. Let me just put my shirt on first."

Haley made a face of mock disappointment as she handed him his shirt off the table.

"Fine, but once we get home, it's coming right off again."

Nathan grinned.

"Fine by me."

The intertwined their fingers and walked out of the tutoring center together. Haley peeked around the corners in the hallways, just to make sure they didn't run into the janitor. They made it out to the parking lot and got into the car and Nathan drove as fast as he could back to the apartment.

When they got to the apartment building they hurried up the stairs. Nathan even took off his shirt while they were going up the stairs. When they got to the apartment Dan was standing outside their door. Nathan felt as though he was going to explode. He talked calmly, but couldn't help talking fast.

"Hi dad."

"Hey son, I wondering if you two wanted to go out to dinner with Karen and I tonight."

"Um, yeah, dad that's fine. Can we meet you in like and hour or two?"

Dan looked at Nathan's shirtless chest and then looked over at Haley. He sort of chuckled to himself.

"Oh I see. Yeah, it's 5:30 now, why don't you meet us at 7 at Karen's cafe."

"Yeah dad, that's fine."

"Ok, bye. Enjoy your, (clears his throat) time."

Haley was bright red at this point.

"Bye dad"

"Bye son. Haley."

Haley managed to mumble 'bye Mr. Scott'

As soon as Dan was gone Nathan hurriedly opened the front door. The went into the apartment closing the door behind them.

"God that was creepy. Did you see the look he gave us, and how he chuckled."

"It's my dad Hales, what do you expect. At least he didn't seem upset about us wanting to.."

"Ew, I don't want to think about him thinking about us..."

"Well lets not. By the way we are home now."

Nathan puts his hands on Haley's hips. Haley raises her arms and wraps the tightly around his neck.

"We are, aren't we?"

Nathan nods and leans down to kiss Haley. Haley closes in the space between their mouths. Nathan then lifts Haley up, carries her into the bedroom and shuts the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys. So I have a bit of Writers block, but there will be more to come. Don't worry. Please enjoy the update and review, review, review. :)_

Haley turned her head and looked at the clock. It was 6 o' clock. She was lying in the bed with the sheets wrapped around her. Nathan lay beside her on the bed with his eyes closed and the top of his bare torso showing above where the sheets covered the rest of his bare body. He wasn't asleep, he just liked having his eyes closed for the moment. He had a small smile across his face. Haley leaned in really close to Nathan's face. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and the moved up to whisper in his ear. Nathan's smile became broader when she kissed him.

"Nathan, we should probably start getting ready to go meet Dan and Karen for dinner. I mean like get dressed and stuff. Also if we want to walk to the cafe it'll take us like 15 minutes."

Nathan just groaned, turned his face towards Haley and opened his eyes. His eyes studied Haley's face. He lifted his hand up to her face using his finger to stroke it. She looked so angelic and beautiful just laying there beside him. A smile crept across her face as his finger touched it.

"Hey Hales."

"Yeah."

"Lets always be like this."

Haley laughed softly and then looked deeply into Nathan's eyes.

"You really mean it this time?"

"I really meant it the first time I said it to you too."

Haley leaned over and kissed Nathan lightly on the lips and smiled at him.

"Ok lets always be like this then. (pauses) Now lets get up and get ready, Dan already looked at us weird, if we're late it'll make it even more embarrassing."

"But Hales, get up and leave the bed then we won't be always being like this."

"(laughs lightly) Yes, but we can be like this in our heads and hearts, plus almost whenever we want, besides when we have to go out. (winks at Nathan) Now up!"

Haley gets up from the bed pulling the sheets with her leaving Nathan laying on the bed only covered by the boxers he's wearing. She goes over to the dresser and pulls out a pair of jeans and a blouse. As Haley is getting dressed Nathan gets up, come up from behind her and wraps his arms around her. She smiles and leans back onto his bare chest.

"So, what do you think my dad and Karen are doing together? Better yet, why do you think they want to have dinner with us, together?"

Haley finished buttoning up her blouse and turned around to look at Nathan.

"Well, I have an idea of what it could be, but it's just a theory."

"Oh yeah and what is that?"

"Ok, now don't get excited, because this is just a theory."

Haley stops and Nathan nods slowly, expecting her to continue.

"Well, um, I think that Keith might not be the father of the baby that Karen is pregnant. I think it might be your dad."

"WHAT?"

"Nathan, I told you not to get excited."

"Ok, ok, but how would that make any sense?"

"Well why else would they be spending so much time together?"

Nathan thought about this for a minute, but couldn't think of a good answer.

"But Haley, why would Karen ever sleep with my dad. I mean after all that's happened?"

Haley shrugged and then gave Nathan a serious look.

"Feeling that had to do with real love never completely disappear."

"Well if that were true then my parents would still love each other some too and Lucas and Peyton... ah, this is confusing. Please tell you had never been in love before you met me."

"Haha. Nope, never had. You're the one and only for me. I hope you're the same way."

"Well you know I had this thing, with this girl last year. It was before we got married. She was my tutor and was really hot I might add.."

Nathan was grinning as he said this. Of course Haley was his only love. She was the only girl he had, could and would ever fall in love with. Haley smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"You're sweet. Now get dressed so that we won't be late to dinner."

"Yes mam. Oh by the way, I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
